hamatorafandomcom-20200222-history
Hajime
Hajime (はじめ Hajime) is the deuteragonist of Hamatora. She is one of Nice's close friends and a member of Hamatora. Personality Hajime appears rather apathetic unless food is involved. She is always shown eating different kinds of foods. She also cares for the people around her. Though she might not show it and frequently remains stoic and reserved, she has a great depth of inner character and possesses a sensitivity towards the emotions of others. Such as when she sensed Takahiro's desperation to return to his human form, and decided to help him with a shared diet and exercise regime with Murasaki's help. At times, when a person is angry or upset, she would offer them comfort in the form of her food. For example, when she fed Nice a portion of her hamburger patty after he had a fight with Art, and also when she offered Honey some food when she was annoyed with not knowing where Three was. She also cares about her weight. When Birthday took a bite of her pudding in season 1 episode 10, he said she was getting fat, which she was shocked to hear. In Season 2, she begins expressing herself more and speaks rather frequently compared to the past. This subtle change was remarked upon by both Koneko and Master. Hajime was evidently affected by Nice's absence from Hamatora during his recuperation. It seems that she places sentimental attachment to Nice's battered headphones as she wore them around her neck for safekeeping while he was away. It can be seen that she was genuinely glad when Nice returned. Appearance She has red eyes (previously pink-purple eyes) and midnight black hair. She is quite short and could fit into the petite section. In fact, she is the youngest person in Hamatora. Her most common attire is a white tank top under her sky blue jacket that fades into purple which has a yellow crown, a white fanny pack around her waist, black shorts, boots and a white visor that has two buttons, one with a pink flower and the other with a blue paw. In one of her buttons is a GPS tracker. She also wears a pair of red gloves with a yellow star. When exercising with Takahiro, she wears a silver jacket instead. Background Hajime has severe amnesia and does not remember anything of her past. A short encounter with Moral however shows that he may have something to do with her past. In the manga, she is Nice's partner and part of the early Hamatora. In Season 2, she briefly takes over Nice's position in Hamatora after his "death". Hajime was an abandoned child taken in by the Minimum Agency for experimental research. When it was her turn to be experimented on, her innate Minimum activated upon the fear and despair at realizing she would be turned into a monster like the other children taken with her. She was labeled Success 0-1 by the researchers, and was confined in a hidden lab of the Minimum Agency. Nice eventually found her after exploring Facultas in search of Skill. During their first meeting, Nice offered his half-eaten hamburger to Hajime when he overheard her stomach growling through the locked door. Her fondness for hamburgers is likely attributed to this incident with Nice. It was during this encounter that he named her "Hajime-chan", after he realized that she was only known as Success Number 0-1. Nice and Hajime eventually attempt to escape Facultas, but Nice was shot in the process, activating Hajime's ability for the first time. Hajime was brought back to Facultas afterwards. It is after this incident that Master (realizing how inhumane the experiments were) relinquished all his claims to authority, position, and pension to become the guardian of both Hajime and Koneko, starting up Cafe Nowhere with them. Story Hamatora: The Comic She had assisted Nice with jobs a while before Murasaki had joined. She continued to lend her strength to do jobs. Hamatora: The Animation Re: Hamatora Powers and Abilities Nihilist Minimum Hajime's ability as a Minimum Holder is called the Nihilist Minimum; a Minimum that can negate seemingly anything and turn it into nothingness. Triggered by despair, its effects include wiping out Minimum abilities from other Minimum users, causing fluctuations in said Minimum powers, reverting the transformation process of Minimum experiments, and giving Hajime high-speed regeneration from injuries (seen when the bullet cut she suffered from the tank attack mended quickly, leaving only traces of blood from when it trickled down her leg earlier before). Her power seems to passively radiate around her, causing Minimum users that are nearby to succumb to the effects of her Minimum, albeit in a gradual process. These effects can be seen on Murasaki, who lost his Minimum ability by being around Hajime the most after Nice's supposed death, and Honey who reverts into a child-like state of mentality after using her Minimum. Hajime's powers activate fully for the first time when Nice dies during their attempted escape of Facultas Facility as children. Afterwards, her powers remain in a dormant state until the events instigated by Moral cause them to reawaken. It is noted when her powers activate, it creates a sphere of dark, swirling energy expanding outward from Hajime, turning anything into nothingness inside its influence. When Hajime uses her powers, she is seen to fall unconscious and have no recollection of the experience afterwards. However, her Minimum can be negated with the use of the Ego Minimum that Nice currently has. Relationships Nice Nice and Hajime are close friends. While Nice shows refusal to use his Minimum on matters he considers unworthy or trivial, it is more than obvious that he cares deeply for Hajime as he is glad to use his powers for her. Hajime, too, shares this sentiment toward him. When Nice was distressed over Art's anger at his interest in the serial killer case, she gave him a piece of steak from her plate, something she doesn't do for anyone as she regards food sacredly. However, she was happy to do so for Nice. In the manga, Hajime was Nice's assistant when Hamatora was composed of just the two of them. It is noted that Hajime has powers that is opposite to that of Nice's. Since Nice rescued Hajime when they both were child and she was locked up in Facultas Academy, he has watched over her protectively since then. Nice was the one to give her the name Hajime, rather than 'Success Number 0-1'. It was revealed in episode 11 of Re:_Hamatora that Hajime had lost all of her memories of Nice from their childhood. After Nice withdrew from Facultas, he immediately went in search of Hajime when he realized that she was missing from campus. He found her in Cafe Nowhere, but was shocked to discover that she could not recognize him, but didn't let it bother him as he wanted only to stay with her regardless of her remembering him or not. However, Hajime recalled her memories from her imprisoned past as she was taken back to the place by Art and Momoka in Episode 6 of season 2 and then she realizes the importance of Nice in her life and thanks him without telling the reason when he searches all over and comes pick him up. It is also shown that the only one who has made Hajime laugh or smile the most was Nice from the beginning of the series. Trivia * Her favorite foods are curry, spaghetti, and hamburgers. * Is quoted "person to be the key of the story" * Also has a "body that does not die". * Another quote mentioned that she has the "strongest minimum of this Sak-(left unfinished)" * She can do more than 500 sit ups as shown in Season 1 Episode 11. * Her hair is described as midnight black. * Her blood type is B. * She was given her name by Nice, another name he suggested was Start. * She is most likely 15 years old, as she was 10 when she met Nice and he was 12. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Minimum Holder